Charmed Ones Go To Whoville
by AnimeCharmedOne06
Summary: What happens when the Charmed Ones are sent to Whoville? Yes, this is a PRUE fic, Paige is NOT in it! i'm sorry to those of u who do like Paige... And please don't flame me!-its just not nice!
1. The Mysterious Book

Charmed Ones Go To Whoville  
  
CHAPTER ONE-The Mysterious Book  
SETTING-WHOVILLE-morning  
GRINCH:(looking down on Whoville)  
WHOS:(all shopping and getting ready for the Wholidays)  
SETTING-HALLIWELL MANOR-morning  
(You hear the sound of something breaking)  
PRUE:Pheobe! What'd you break now?  
PHEOBE:Huh?! I didn't break anything!  
PIPER:What's that you're trying to hide?  
PHEOBE:(You can hear glass crunching under Pheobe's foot)  
PIPER:Pheobe! That was mom's favorite ornament!  
PRUE:I can't believe you!  
PHEOBE:Can't Leo heal it?  
PIPER:You better hope so because if not, me & Prue are gonna kick your butt!  
PRUE:Leo!  
LEO: (Orbs in)What?  
PIPER:Can you heal inanimate objects?  
PHEOBE:Please say you can Leo!  
LEO:I think so...  
PRUE:Move your foot before you break it more, Pheobe!  
PHEOBE: (Moves foot and picks up all the pieces and hands them to Leo)  
LEO:An ornament?  
PIPER:Please honey? It was mom's favorite!  
LEO:Ok...(Heals ornament)  
PHEOBE:I'll take that!  
LEO:(Starts to hand it to Pheobe)  
PRUE:(Uses her powers to give it to Piper)  
PIPER:You think we're trusting you with the breakables?  
PHEOBE:Thats not very nice!  
PRUE:Thanks Leo!  
PIPER:Thanks honey! (kisses him on the cheek)  
LEO:You're welcome! (Orbs out)  
PRUE:Well, I think thats all the ornaments!  
PIPER:Except the Star!  
PHEOBE: (Goes to get it)  
PRUE: (Astral Projects and gets the Star)  
PHEOBE:Thats not fair!  
PIPER:Life's not fair!  
PRUE: (Uses her powers and puts the star on the top of the tree)  
PHEOBE: (Walks to couch and sulks)  
PRUE:Suck it up sister!  
SETTING-OUTSIDE THE MANOR-afternoon  
DARK SHADDOWY FIGURE:Here it is...  
SETTING-INSIDE THE MANOR-afternoon  
PHEOBE:Look! Its a dark shadowy figure!  
PIPER:Pheobe, you really have to stop this! You see a "dark shadowy figure" every five minutes!  
PRUE:Seriously!  
COLE:(Shimmers in)  
PHEOBE:I do not!  
COLE:You don't what?  
PHEOBE:Look! A dark shodowy figure!(points at Cole)  
PRUE:Here we go again!  
PHEOBE:Who are you and what do you want?  
COLE:OK, Pheobe, you're really spooky...  
PHEOBE:Who? Me?  
PIPER:You're name is Pheobe isn't it?  
PRUE:Do we need to spell it for you?  
PHEOBE:Shut up!  
PIPER: (Freezes Pheobe)  
PRUE: (Applauds Piper)  
COLE: (Walks over to couch)  
PIPER:When she comes to, you wanna throw an energy ball at her?  
PRUE:Please?  
COLE:Ok!  
PHEOBE: (Starts to move again) Why'd you freeze me?  
PIPER:How did you know?  
PHEOBE:Because Cole was-  
COLE: (Throws Low Voltage energy ball at Pheobe)  
PHEOBE: (Energy Ball barely misses her)Woah!  
PIPER:Ah! Suck it up!  
PRUE:Exactly!  
DARK SHADWY FIGURE: (Knocks door down) Hello?!  
PIPER:What the Hell?  
PRUE: (Gets up and walks into the hall)  
PHEOBE:See! I told you! Its a Dark Shadowy Figure! He was outside ten minutes ago!  
DSF: (Throws Pheobe against a wall)  
PHEOBE:Whats with you people? Don't you love me anymore?  
COLE:Um... No Comment?(Shimmers away)  
PIPER:Hey Dark Shadowy Figure? Wants some coffee? Hot Chocolate?  
PRUE:I want some!  
PIPER, PRUE, & DARK SHADOWY FIGURE go to kitchen.  
PHEOBE: (All alone with breakables)OoOoOo!  
PIPER:Woah! Did we just leave Pheobe with the breakables?  
PRUE:I think so!  
PIPER & PRUE rush into Living Room.  
PIPER:Pheobe?  
PHEOBE: (comes out from behind Christmas tree with a book.)  
PRUE:Whatcha got there girl? (Pats her on the head)  
PHEOBE:Do you two remember this book?  
PIPER: (Takes the dusty book from Pheobe)  
PRUE: (Blows off the dust)  
PIPER:How The Grinch Stole Christmas...  
PHEOBE:Ya, I think there's a movie out...  
PRUE: (Opens the book and sits down on the couch)  
PHEOBE:Story time?!?!  
DARK SHADOWY FIGURE: (Off in the corner watching the sisters to see if they read the book)  
PIPER:And you're how old Pheobe?  
PHEOBE:Fine! I'm suckin' it up! SHUT UP!  
PRUE: (Hits Pheobe in head with book)  
PHEOBE:Ow!  
PIPER:Like I said, suck it up sister! And once again, life's just not fair is it hun?  
PRUE: (Opens the book and starts to read outloud)The End  
PHEOBE: (Bursts out in applause)  
PIPER:I wonder what its like in Whovi-  
PIPER was cut off by DARK SHADOWY FIGURE sending them to Whoville.  
SETTING-WHOVILLE-next morning  
PHEOBE:Where are we?  
PIPER:Looks like...  
PRUE:Is it?  
PHEOBE:Could it be?  
PIPER:Maybe...  
THE GIRLS look up to see a sign reading:  
WELCOME TO WHOVILLE!!!  
PHEOBE:It really is!!!  
PRUE: (Glares at PIPER)  
PIPER:I didn't know we'd get sent here! 


	2. Five Finger Discounts

CHAPTER 2-Five Finger Discounts  
A/N:I know I know! I didn't put a disclaimer on chapter 1! I'm sorry!!!!!!! I completely forgot! Don't be mad! I'm verey sorry!  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own anything that has to do with Charmed, they belong to Aaron Spelling @ the WB.... I don't own the grinch either!  
  
A/N2:Thank to Steph&Jess for telling me that the quotes I gave them were funny!  
  
SETTING-WHOVILLE SOIL  
PHEOBE: (Gets up off the ground)  
PIPER:Prue, please don't be mad!(Gets up)  
PHEOBE:This is gonna be fun!  
PRUE:I'm not mad. (Gets up)  
PIPER: (Freezes Pheobe)Lets blame Pheobe for getting here!  
PRUE:Okay!  
PIPER: (Unfreezes Pheobe)  
PHEOBE:Did you freeze me again?  
PIPER: (Ignores Pheobe's comment)Let's go into the village!  
PRUE:Alright then!  
PHEOBE: (Starts skipping down the path)  
PRUE:Um... No! Not cool!  
PHEOBE: (Stops suddenly)  
PIPER:Please don't skip Pheobe...  
PHEOBE:Why not? You two never let me have any fun anymore!  
PIPER:C'mon girls!  
PRUE:We're off to see the village! The wonderfull village of Whoville!  
PIPER: (Leans over a whispers)I wouldn't do that! Pheobe tends to pick things like that up  
PRUE: (Smiles and stops singing)  
PHEOBE:What are you two talking about without me? A VANQUISH FOR A DEMON?! ARE YOU GOING TO VANQUISH BELTHAZOR WITHOUT ME?!  
PRUE: (Rolls eyes)  
PIPER:Hey Pheebs? Do you have an off button or a volume button?  
A group of WHOS pass by the girls and stare at them.  
PIPER:What's wrong with you?(yelling at Whos)Haven't you ever seen sisters fight?  
PRUE:Piper, calm down, its ok!  
PHEOBE: (Suddenly levitates)  
PIPER: (Pulls Pheobe down)  
PHEOBE:Hey! That was fun! Why'd you pull me down?  
PIPER: (Rolls eyes) Care to explain Prue?  
PRUE:Not really, no...  
PIPER:You'll find out when you're older.  
PHEOBE:Oh come on!  
THE SISTERS finally get to the WHOVILLE village.  
PRUE:I don't think we have the correct attire...  
PIPER:Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore...  
PHEOBE: (Dancing around)Yay! We're here!  
PIPER: (Freezes the villagers & Pheobe)  
PRUE:Lets go over to that store and get some clothes!  
PIPER:You mean steal them?!?!  
PHEOBE: (Unfreezes)  
PIPER:How'd you do that?  
PHEOBE:You can't really freeze me! I just go along with it!(grins)  
PIPER:Sure!  
PRUE:Lets go shopping girls!  
THE SISTERS enter the shop. WHOVILLE village is still frozen.  
PIPER:Here Pheobe!(throws Pheobe a weird hat)  
PHEOBE:OoOoOo! Cool hat!(Puts it on)  
PRUE: (Picks up a random outfit and goes back to change laughing silently to herself)  
PIPER: (Picks a red outfit and goes to change)  
PRUE: (Comes out in her "random" outift)I feel like a retard...  
PHEOBE:No comment...  
PIPER: (Comes out)I love this outfit! Its so cute!  
PHEOBE: (Finally picks an outfit and goes back to change)  
PRUE:I'm gonna pick another outfit!  
SALES WHO and WHOS outside start to move again  
PIPER: (Freezes time again)  
PRUE: (Picks another outfit)  
PHEOBE:I love this! Its so cute!  
PIPER:OoOoOo! Pheobe! That is cute!  
PHEOBE:Thank you!  
PIPER: (To herself)For a maternity outfit(starts to laugh)  
PRUE: (Comes out)  
PHEOBE:What's so funny Piper?  
PIPER:Nothing honey! Don't worry about it!  
PRUE:How do I look?(Models her outfit around the store)  
PIPER:Very nice!(gives two thumbs up)  
PHEOBE:I like!  
THE SISTERS run out of the store and into the village square.  
PIPER: (Unfreezes time)  
THE WHOS start to walk around and go into shops again.  
PRUE:Okay, what next?  
PHEOBE: (yelling)Look at that li-  
PIPER: (Puts hand over Pheobe's mouth)Not so loud!  
PHEOBE: (Whispers)See that girl over there?  
PRUE:Pheobe, talk normally... don't whisper or yell...  
PHEOBE: (points at a little blonde girl around the age of nine)Doesn't she look familiar?  
PRUE: (Looks at the little girl Pheobe is talking about)  
PIPER: (Looks also)  
PRUE:Is it?  
PIPER:Could it be?  
PHEOBE:I think its Cindy Lou Who!  
PRUE and PIPER:REALLY?!?!  
Some WHOS pass by and stare.  
PIPER: (Smiles and waves at the rude WHOS)  
CINDY LOU WHO: (Walks up to the sisters)Hello!  
PHEOBE:Hi there!  
PRUE:Hello.  
CINDY LOU WHO:I'm Cindy Lou Who but you can call me Cindy or Cindy Lou. I'm positive I've never seen you three around here before.  
PIPER:We're... uh... visiting...  
CINDY LOU:Really? Who?(A/N:no pun intended)  
PHEOBE: (Looks at PRUE)  
PRUE:Uh... Our uncle?  
PIPER:No silly! We're here to see the mayor but first we're going to do some shopping!  
CINDY LOU:Neat! Well if you need anything... um... I don't think I got your names...  
PHEOBE:I'm Pheobe... the unloved Sister...  
PIPER:No comment... I'm Piper!  
PRUE:No comment either... I'm Prue!  
CINDY LOU:If you need anything I'll be down that road(points to a road) and my house is the first house on the left!  
PHEOBE:Ok! Thank you Cindy!  
CINDY LOU: (Runs down the road to her house)  
PIPER:Sweet kid...  
PRUE:I hope she forgets our names!  
PHEOBE: (Looks around)  
PIPER: Why Prue?  
PRUE:Beause in the book she saved Christmas and if she did thatshe must be in good with the mayor and she might ask if he has any plans to meet us...  
PIPER:Am I glad I'm not the oldest!  
PRUE:Be glad!  
PHEOBE: (Stops looking and stares at a mountain)  
PIPER:What is it girl?  
PHEOBE: (points at the mountain)Isn't that Grinch mountain?  
PRUE: (gasps)Is it?  
PIPER:Could it be?  
PHEOBE:Lets go check it out! I wanna meet Mr. Grinch!  
PIPER:Okay...  
PRUE:Should we go up there?  
PIPER:Enlighten her...  
PHEOBE: (Hooks arms with Piper and Prue and they walks down the path) 


	3. The Mountain Expedition

CHAPTER 3-Mountain Expedition  
SETTING-THE SISTERS are half way up the trecherous(big word!)mountain covered in snow.  
PHEOBE: (Starts singing) We're off to see the Grinch because we want to...  
PIPER and PRUE: (Roll eyes)  
An hour or so passes...  
PHEOBE:I'm feezing!  
PIPER: (Slowly sipping into Crazyness)Like I said and hour ago, you aren't freezing because heat rises and you're cold because you're covered in snow!  
PRUE:No! Piper, have I lost you... again?  
PIPER:I'm ok!  
PRUE: (Starts sing Alien Ant Farm)Are you ok are you ok are you ok Annie? Well actually you're Piper but... Oh well!  
PIPER:Prue? Are you ok?  
PHEOBE:Hey! Thats that Alien Ant Farm song!(Crickets chirp)  
PRUE:And you're just no figuring that out?  
PIPER:Actually its a Michael Jackson song...  
PRUE:He's a scary scary man!  
PHEOBE:Very!  
PIPER:Must agree with her there...  
PRUE:True... very true  
PHEOBE:I'm cold! I'm cold! I'm really really cold! Cold! I'm cold! I'm really really cold!(continues singing)  
PIPER: (whispers to Prue)Can we abondon her?  
PRUE:I don't think Mom and Grams would like that...  
PIPER:Ok... whatever you say!  
PHEOBE: (Stops and sits down)Lets rest! 1/4 of the mountain left to go and then we get to meeeeee-  
PHEOBE was cut off by a small avalanche which covered her.  
PIPER:Should we be worried?  
PRUE: (Uses her power to move a some snow off Pheobe's head)  
PHEOBE:I'M-  
PIPER: (puts her hand over Pheobe's mouth)Do you want to cause another avalanche?  
PHEOBE: (get the hiccups)  
THE SISTERS start hiking up the mountain again.  
PRUE:How much longer?  
PIPER:Well it took us around 2 hours to get through the first half and then about 45 minutes for the third fourth!  
PRUE:Piper, you're scaring me  
PHEOBE: (In her own world... still has hiccups)HICCUP!  
PIPER: (throws snow at Pheobe thinking it will scare her and get rid of the hiccups)  
PHEOBE:Hey that was cold!  
PIPER:But your hiccups stopped!  
PRUE:Thank God!  
PHEOBE:Amen to that!  
PRUE: (whispers to Piper)I think she's turning narmal from the altitude!  
PIPER:Really?  
PHEOBE:I like the mountains!  
PIPER:Maybe we should move the manor to Whoville!  
THE GIRLS reach a small snow covered cave with sign all over the door reading:  
DO NOT ENTER! NO TRESSPASSERS!  
And things such as that. 


	4. The Mean One

CHAPTER 4-The Mean One  
SETTING-GRINCH MOUNTAIN  
GRINCH: (Hears snow crunching outside)Whats that Max?  
MAX: (Looks up and the Grinch)  
GRINCH:Sick'em! Go on boy!  
MAX: (Hides behind a chair)  
GRINCH:Chicken!(Gets up and peeks out his door)  
SETTING-OUTSIDE THE GRINCH'S CAVE  
PHEOBE:I think this is his-  
PHEOBE was cut off by the Grinch opening his door  
GRINCH:What do you want? This is the second year I've had visitors!  
PIPER:Is it really?  
PRUE:Could he be?  
PHEOBE:I THINK HE'S HIM!!!  
PIPER:Delighted to meet you Santa!  
PRUE:Yes! Very nice to meet you! Can we come in and see your big big toy factory?  
PHEOBE:Santa Clause!  
GRINCH:Why do you think I'm Santa? Santa's big and round and fat! And I most certainly do not think he's green!  
PRUE, PIPER, and PHEOBE:SANTA!!!!!!(They run into his house and sit down on the floor)  
GRINCH:Ok! And I told Cindy Lou Who I was a pshyco!  
PHEOBE:Do you have presents?  
GRINCH:No but I will night after tomorrow!  
PIPER:You smell bad!  
PRUE: (Nudges Piper)  
PIPER:What?(Looks at Prue)  
PHEOBE: (Gets up and whispers to the Grinch)They hate me!  
PIPER:What'd you tell him?  
PRUE:Really!  
GRINCH:She said that you hated her  
PHEOBE:That was a secret! You're not supposed to tell secrets!  
GRINCH: (Gets Tape and tapes the girls mouths shut and throws them outside in the snow)  
PRUE: (Astrals and takes the tape off of her real body and Astrals back)  
PIPER:Mmmmhmmmm MmmmHmmmm!!!(muffled "what about me?")  
PRUE: (Takes the tape off of Piper's mouth)  
PIPER:I think we should leave the tape on Pheobe  
PHEOBE:Nmmmmmmm!!!(muffled "Nooo!")  
PRUE:What was that Pheebs? You like the tape?  
PIPER:I think so!  
PRUE and PIPER: (Carry Pheobe halfway down the mountain)  
PIPER:Its too quiet with out her!  
PRUE:Piper, you're right... (takes tape off of Pheobe's mouth)  
PHEOBE:Why'd you wait so long?  
PIPER:We were scared!  
PRUE:You're a scary person!  
PHEOBE:I don't think that was Santa  
PIPER and PRUE:Really?  
PHEOBE:Really!  
PIPER:I think we may have hit her head on that rock and knocked her out!  
PRUE:Why?  
PIPER:Because we discussed that guy not being Santa...  
PHEOBE:You know who he looked like?  
PIPER:Who?  
PRUE:The Grinch?  
PHEOBE: (ignores Prue)THE GRINCH!  
PRUE:Thats what I said!  
PHEOBE:Really?  
PRUE:SHUT UP!  
PIPER:Ok, on with our expedition down the mountain...  
THE SISTERS walk down the big mountain and back to WHOVILLE village.  
PRUE:Where are we gonna stay?  
PIPER:How about Cindy Lou's house?  
PRUE: (Thinks for a second)She did say if we needed anything to go by!  
PHEOBE: (Already half way to Cindy Lou's house)C'mon!  
PIPER and PRUE run to catch up. 


	5. Cindy Lou's House

CHAPTER 5-Cindy Lou's House  
SETTING-CINDY LOU'S LIVING ROOM  
THE SISTERS arrive at Cindy Lou's house.  
PIPER:I like your house!  
PRUE:Do you live alone?  
CINDY LOU:Thank you Piper... Well, in Whoville, kids when they're old enough and responsible enough they can go live in theire own house so thats why this subdivision is called "Who Kids"  
PIPER:Cool!  
PHEOBE:How old are you?  
CINDY LOU:I'll be ten next week!  
PRUE:Cool!  
PIPER:Well, um... You know how we're visiting?  
CINDY LOU: (nods) yes  
PRUE:Do you think we could stay here for a few nights?  
CINDY LOU: (thinks for a moment)Sure! I've only got one extra bed, but I've got a few extra blankets so one of you could sleep on the couch... The third of you would have to sleep on the floor...  
PIPER:Okay! Prue will get the bed, I'll get the couch, and Pheobe can have the floor...  
PRUE:Alright then!  
CINDY LOU: (Leaves to get the blankets for Piper and Pheobe)  
PHEOBE:That's not fair!  
PIPER:What have I told you all this week?  
PHEOBE:Suck it up and Life's not fair!  
PRUE:Good girl!(pats Pheobe on head)I'll ask Cindy for a treat when she comes back!  
PIPER:So you do listen to me...  
PHEOBE:Ya, but you two never listen to me!  
PIPER:What?  
PRUE:Did you say something?  
PHEOBE:See!  
PIPER:Oh c'mon Pheobe!  
PHEOBE:You hate me!  
PRUE:Um.. no... we... um.. don't hate... you...  
PIPER: (whispers) We don't?  
CINDY LOU: (Comes back with four quilts)  
PIPER:Thank you Cindy!  
PHEOBE:Yes, Thank you!  
CINDY LOU:You're welcome!(Hands two quilts to Piper, and two quilts to Pheobe)  
PRUE:Cindy? Do you know what time it is?  
CINDY LOU:About four o'clock, why?  
PRUE:Well, I don't know about them but I'm kind of hungry  
PIPER:Ya, I am too  
PHEOBE: (stomach growls)you have my answer  
CINDY LOU:Ok, well down the road is the "Who Kids" Cafe  
PHEOBE:I don't think we qualify as Who Kids...  
CINDY LOU:Oh thats ok... Kids take their parents there all the time!  
PIPER:Ok then! Lets go!  
PRUE:Good!  
CINDY LOU, PRUE, PIPER, and PHEOBE go to the "Who Kids" Cafe and have dinner. 


	6. Pheobe's Lone Expedition

CHAPTER 6-Pheobe's Lone Expedition  
SETTING-CINDY LOU'S HOUSE AFTER DINNER-close to bedtime  
CINDY LOU:Well, Who Kids Village has a bedtime so We have to go to bed now...  
PRUE:Okay, G'night Piper, Pheobe...  
PIPER:Good night Prue and Pheebs  
PHEOBE:You do love me! Good night!  
CINDY LOU:Cya in the morning...  
THE SISTERS:Ok!  
SETTING-12 MIDNIGHT in WHOVILLE  
PHEOBE: (still awake)I wonder if the Grinch has a dog like in the book?(wondering silently to herself)  
PIPER: (Rolls over of of couch still asleep)  
PHEOBE: (Quickly closes eyes and pretends to be asleep)  
PIPER: (talking in sleep)Leo! Don't leave me! I love you!  
PHEOBE: (Opens one eyes and giggles)  
PIPER: (still talking in sleep)I'm gonna blow him up!  
PHEOBE: (wonders about the Grinch's dog)I'm gonna go up there!  
PIPER: (Somehow in her sleep gets back onto the couch)Pheobe! He's gonna hurt ya!  
PHEOBE: (Gets up and puts on jacket and heads toward Grinch Mountain)  
SETTING-HALF WAY UP GRINCH MOUNTAIN-around 6 AM  
PHEOBE: (Shivers)It's cold! I hope the Grinch's dog is as cute as he was in the book!  
PHEOBE reaches the Grinch's "pad". Its about 10 AM.  
PHEOBE: (Knocks on the Grinch's door)Mr. Grinch?!  
GRINCH:What do you want now?  
PHEOBE:I was wondering if you had a dog?  
GRINCH:Maybe I do, Maybe I don't whats it to you?  
PHEOBE:I like dogs and I wanted to play with it!  
GRINCH: (Looks in his cave)Come on Max, this lady wants to play with you!  
MAX: (Runs outside)  
PHEOBE:Whats his name?  
GRINCH:Can't you read? Its on his tags... Sheesh(rolls eyes and goes back inside)  
PHEOBE: (bends down and looks at Max's tags)  
MAX: (Sits patiently)  
PHEOBE:Hey Max! I'm Pheobe!  
MAX: (Raises an ear and runs down the mountain)  
PHEOBE:Max! Get back here!  
MAX: (stops and looks up at Pheobe and runs off)  
PHEOBE:Maybe if I act like Max, Mr. Grinch won't notice...  
MAX: (Free Falls rest of the way down the mountain)  
PHEOBE: (puts her hair in pig tails and makes them fluffy;goes to Grinch's door and scratches like she's Max)  
GRINCH:Max? Back so soon?  
PHEOBE: (walks into the Grinch's house and flops down like a dog)  
GRINCH:Well, Max, i thought of this years plan to ruin Christmas!  
PHEOBE: (Lifts head up;still acting like a dog)  
GRINCH:Ah... why bother? You already know it! Its the same as always...  
PHEOBE: (puts head back down)  
GRINCH: (gets up and goes to get the supplies for ruining Christmas)  
PHEOBE: (watches TV)  
GRINCH: (comes back) 


	7. Practice for the Big Heist!

CHAPTER 7-Practice for the Big Heist!  
SETTING-CHRISTMAS EVE-Pheobe still acting like Max  
GRINCH: (puts red nose on Pheobe's nose)Your name is Rudolph, you're a freak with a red nose and nobdy likes you!  
PHEOBE:How rude!  
GRINCH:Max! I didn't know you could talk!  
PHEOBE:Um... I can't really... You're having a schizophernic moment...  
GRINCH:Ok!  
SETTING-CINDY LOU'S HOUSE-around lunch  
PIPER:Well, its Christmas Eve, Pheebs is gone, and I want to go home!  
PRUE:I know honey!  
CINDY LOU: (Walks in with hot chocolate)Anyone for Hot Chocolate?  
PIPER:I'll have some!  
PRUE:Me too!  
CINDY LOU: (Hands them the hot beverage)  
PRUE: (Takes a sip)Mmmmmmm! Very good!  
PIPER: (Takes a sip also)Mmmmmhmmmm!  
SETTING-GRINCH MOUNTAIN-around 3 o'clock  
GRINCH:C'mon Max! You can do it! Pull the sleigh!  
PHEOBE: (tryin to pull the Grinch's sleigh)  
GRINCH:Oh come on!(gets off and gets on Pheoebe's spot and pulls the sleigh)  
PHEOBE: (Gets off of her hands and knees and runs down the mountain)  
PHEOBE arrives in WHOVILLE village around 5 o'clock and at Cindy Lou's house around 5:30...  
PIPER:Could it be?  
PRUE:Is it?  
PHEOBE:Would you two stop it already? Yes its me!  
CINDY LOU: (giggles and sips her hot chocolate)  
PHEOBE:OoOoOoOo! hot chocolate! Yummy! Can I have some?  
CINDY LOU:Sure!(gets up and goes to kitchen)  
PIPER:You think Leo would hear us if we called for him?  
PRUE:Dunno...  
PHEOBE:I don't think so but try...  
PIPER:Leo!  
CINDY LOU:What are you doing in there?  
PRUE:Nothing...  
PHEOBE:Maybe we shouldn't try this here  
PIPER:Ok...  
CINDY LOU: (Comes back in with Pheobe's hot chocolate)Here you go Pheobe  
PHEOBE: (Takes the mug from Cindy)Thank you  
CINDY LOU:No problem...  
PRUE:When are going to start decorating for Christmas?  
CINDY LOU:Tomorrow... Next week is Christmas and it is the biggest holiday here in Whoville!  
PIPER: (grins)  
PHEOBE:Can we help you?  
PRUE: (Leans to Cindy and whispers)Don't give her the breakables!  
CINDY LOU:Why not Prue?  
PHEOBE:What'd you tell her?  
PIPER:Its another one of those things you'll find out when you're older! 


	8. It's Here! It's Here!

CHAPTER 8-Its Here! Its Here!  
SETTING-CHRISTMAS EVE-around 12 noon  
PHEOBE-How long have we been in Whoville?  
PIPER-About a week  
PRUE:I think Pheobe's turing sane!  
PHEOBE:What do you mean, I was already sane!  
PIPER: (Rolls eyes)  
PRUE:Okay, whatever you say!  
PHEOBE: (rolls eyes)  
CINDY LOU:Are you ready to decorate the tree?  
PIPER, PRUE, and PHEOBE:Yes!  
PIPER: (takes the box of breakables and puts them away from Pheobe)  
PRUE: (high-fives Piper secretly)  
PHEOBE: (goes about her business decoration the tree)  
CINDY LOU:All thats left is the Star!  
PRUE:Dejavoux!  
PIPER:Hahaha!  
PHEOBE:Can I put the Star up there?(points at top of the tree)  
PRUE: (mouthing no towards Cindy Lou)  
PIPER: (nudges Prue)  
CINDY LOU:Sure(hands Pheobe the Star)  
PHEOBE: (Stands on ladder and puts the Star safely on top of the tree)  
PRUE:OMG! Pheebs! You didn't break nething!  
PIPER:Good girl!(pats Pheobe on top of the head)  
CINDY LOU:Its so pretty!  
PIPER:Thanks for letting us help you!  
CINDY LOU:Oh no, thank you!  
SETTING-CHRISTMAS EVE-Grinch's house  
GRINCH: (Looking at a diagram)Ah! Why bother? I know it by heart!  
MAX: (Wearing the foam red nose he wears every year in the attempt to steal and ruin Christmas)  
GRINCH: (rolls up the diagram and ties the string w/ the antlers around Max's head)  
MAX: (Rejects his own red foam names)  
GRINCH:Brilliant, Max! Good Job! 


	9. Christmas eve Evening!

CHAPTER 9-Christmas Eve Evening  
SETTING-CINDY LOU'S HOUSE-aroung 6o'clock  
PIPER:So, Cindy Lou, what do you Whos do every Christmas Eve?  
CINDY LOU:Well, all of the Who kids go to their parents' houses for dinner and opening presents...  
PHEOBE:When do you go?  
CINDY LOU:Around seven...  
PRUE:Okay, we'll hold down the fort!  
CINDY LOU:You don't mind?  
PIPER:No! Of course not!  
PHEOBE: (mumbles)We just really want to go home...  
PRUE:I know(puts arm around Pheobe)  
SETTING-GRINCH'S CAVE-around 7o'clock  
GRINCH:Well here it is again Max... With out fail.... Christmas Eve is here once again!  
MAX: (Stares at Grinch)  
GRINCH:Ready Max?  
MAX: (looks at Grinch)  
GRINCH:Come on Max, gotta get the sliegh ready  
MAX: (Gets up and follows Grinch outside to back of mountain)  
GRINCH:(goes to back side of mountain and works on sliegh w/ Max) 


End file.
